


Shut Up!

by Blizzaga



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blue Balls, F/F, Futanari, Glory Hole, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizzaga/pseuds/Blizzaga
Summary: Yang's trip to the ol' glory hole is ruined by one thing: the bimbo on the other side of the wall just won't shut up.





	Shut Up!

Nora was running critically low on soda and cat videos, a dire emergency for the voluptuous ginger. Her teammates had _insisted_ that she spend some time in the library to catch up on her neglected studies. She’d protested, of course, but the argument was three against one and eventually Nora had given in to her friends’ demands. They’d left her in the library with several books and a few snacks, only leaving when Nora swore that she’d stay there until dusk.

She’d lasted about thirty seconds before the boredom became physically uncomfortable. How in the world did Ren and Pyrrha do this for hours at a time?! Her books weren’t left open for long; Nora had thrown in the towel already. Rocking in her chair and making it creak noisily, Nora gazed up at the ceiling as she tried to think of a way out of this mess. Someone would undoubtedly notice if she went back to her dormitory… She wouldn’t have been surprised if Jaune was standing guard at the library’s exit in case she tried to sneak out early! 

Eventually a lightbulb went off in the ginger’s head. The library was full of boring books, yes, but there were also computers! It hadn’t taken Nora long at all to justify her actions to herself. As long as she stayed _inside_ the library, she wasn’t breaking her promise! Most of the computers on this floor were already occupied by students who were there to actually study, so Nora had to move to the library’s lower level. 

Someone more observant than the easily-distracted redhead would have noticed by now that groups of students never went down to the lower level of the library. It was always a single student who went down there, trying to draw as little attention to themselves as possible. They never took study materials with them, and they always came back up shortly afterwards. The lower level itself, to Nora’s surprise, was totally deserted. The shelves were stocked with books, but a lot of them looked like they hadn’t been touched in a long time. The furniture was cleaned and dusted regularly, but the perfect order of every chair and table in the room made it clear that no-one used them anymore. Nora was somewhat puzzled, but didn’t spend too long wondering why this level of the library had apparently been ignored by Beacon’s students. The computers here still worked, and that was all she was worried about! She’d made herself comfortable, cracked open a soda, and loaded up the first of many dank meme compilations.

A couple of hours had passed, and boredom was starting to rear its ugly head once again. Nora didn’t think it was possible, but it looked like she was reaching the end of what the internet had to offer in terms of animals playing musical instruments. She sighed to herself, pushing her chair back and drumming her fingers on the table. It wasn’t quite dusk yet, she still had some time to kill… She’d finished her snacks too, and couldn’t venture outside to get more. If worse came to worst, she _could_ always try to study again… No, she wasn’t that desperate. 

“Gotta pee!” Nora suddenly declared out loud to the empty room, rising from her seat. Both floors of the library had more or less identical layouts, Nora found the restroom easily enough… 

 

Considering that absolutely no-one in the library had any interest in her, Yang’s efforts to draw as little attention to herself as possible were probably overkill. Walking as casually as she could, the blonde strolled through the library, trailing a finger along a row of books as though she was carefully examining every title. She reached the end of the shelf and, by a definitely accidental coincidence, had arrived at the top of the staircase leading to the library’s lower level. Yang slouched and frowned, seemingly disappointed that she didn’t find the completely real book she was totally looking for. She lowered her head but kept her eyes open, rapidly scanning the room. Everyone seemed focused on their own activities… Seizing the opportunity, Yang moved quickly and quietly, hurrying down the stairs. Hopefully no-one had turned to look her way at the last second…

Upon arriving at the library’s lower level, Yang looked down at her skirt. The swelling at the front was still mostly unnoticeable, the kind of thing most people would only see if they were actively looking for it. Yang was fine for now, but she knew from experience this would become a big problem if she left it alone. Best to nip it in the bud while she still could. 

Yang crossed her fingers as she approached the restroom. _Please, please, please…_ The lower floor of the library had become something of a hotspot for Beacon’s students to vent their stress, and virtually everyone in the school knew about it. Over time that floor ended up becoming a place exclusively for hookups, and the students who weren’t interested in such activities kept to the upper level where moaning and gagging wouldn’t distract them from their studies. It was a well-kept secret among the student body; Beacon’s faculty was baffled as to why half of the library was apparently totally ignored.

The main room was deserted as usual, but that didn’t discourage Yang. Upon slipping into the restroom, something immediately caught her eye. One of the stalls was occupied! _Thank God,_ she thought to herself as she made her way to the next stall over. Yang was a frequent visitor here; it had become her favorite method of blowing off steam. She closed the stall door somewhat loudly, making sure to alert whoever was in the next stall that they had a partner. Yang raised her skirt with one hand, and tugged her panties down with the other. Her half-hard member flopped free, gently twitching between her toned thighs. It was slowly growing without any physical influence; the thrill of getting sucked off by a stranger always got Yang’s blood pumping. She gripped the base of her shaft, bit her bottom lip, closed her eyes, and pushed it through the hole in the wall some kind soul had made long ago. 

By now, Yang knew the various reactions after pushing her dick through the hole in the wall. Usually there’d be a brief pause, then some tentative touching. Sometimes she’d feel the hot breath of someone staring at her shaft and trying to psyche themselves up. Occasionally there’d be an eager slut on the other side and she’d feel lips and tongue straight away. Yang was something of a veteran here; she generally knew what to predict. So when she got a shrill “What the crap?!” from the other stall, she was shocked still.

There was no mistaking that voice. _That’s Nora,_ she immediately thought. _That’s definitely Nora. Shit._ There was something of a rule down here: No talking. Part of the fun was neither person knowing who was on the other side! _What the hell is she doing?_ Yang was frozen, her mind racing as she struggled to decide on a course of action. She should pull out, right? Leave the library and do her best to forget about the last thirty seconds.

“I didn’t think people actually did this!” Nora exclaimed. Yang’s brow furrowed as she thought. Nora was clearly surprised by the cock suddenly appearing; she must’ve come here by mistake. If anyone was going to accidentally wander into a bathroom exclusively used for anonymous hookups, it’d be Nora. She… didn’t seem all that upset about it, though.

 

This afternoon in the library had suddenly become much more exciting! The fact that this sort of thing actually happened outside of low-budget porn films was way more interesting than anything Nora might have learned by reading. The redhead leaned forwards and propped her chin up on clenched fists as though in deep contemplation. As strange as it was, she wasn’t exactly against the idea… If anything, it became more appealing the longer she thought about it. The shaft sticking out of the wall next to her was amongst the biggest Nora had ever seen, and it didn’t even look totally hard yet. What was the harm in having a little fun? Besides, it’d be a great way to kill time!

Nora changed her position, squatting down right in front of the anonymous cock. Her pinky finger extended, she gave the intruder a couple of tentative prods. 

“This is pretty fuggin’ big,” Nora said with a nod, offering her eloquent, expert opinion. “You could probably land all the cuties you wanted with something like this! Kinda seems like it’s going to waste here… I’m not complaining though~” Nora leaned in a little closer, her face now only a couple of inches from her new friend. Her hand curled around the apparent stranger’s cock and gave it a squeeze. Much to Nora’s delight, she received a hearty throb in response. “You like that, huh~?” she giggled, squeezing it again. The shaft was a little too thick for Nora’s fingers to curl all the way around, not that it bothered the redhead! She held her eager grip, now giving the cock slow, firm strokes. “Gosh, it’s way heavier than it looks! Got a case of dense-dick, huh?” The stroking stopped as Nora pondered for a moment. “… Is that even a thing? If it is, you have it!”

 

On the other side of the wall, Yang had both fists clenched by her sides. She’d spent too long deciding if she should bail or not. Now she had to see this mistake through! Honestly, if she _had_ to have a gloryhole hookup with one of her friends… She’d probably pick Nora. The adorable shortstack was definitely Yang’s type! Thick thighs, fat butt, overgrown tits that jiggled every time the overactive ginger made a sudden movement… As far as her body went, Nora was just about flawless. 

Unfortunately, she _just wouldn’t shut up._ Normally when Yang visited the hole in the wall, she’d let the other person do their thing while she shut her eyes and lost herself in her own fantasies. ‘Detention’ with Goodwitch, screwing Weiss in Ruby’s bed, Blake going into a needy heat… Unfortunately, it was hard for her imagination to take over with Nora’s constant blathering. Oh well, maybe she’d go quiet as things progressed.

 

Nora’s stroking had gradually grown faster, though she still kept a steady pace. Now that she’d started playing with the stranger’s cock, she had yet to take her eyes off it. It was just so _fun_ , watching the already impressive member grow even larger in her eager fingers. With each throb, it grew another millimetre longer. With each throb, the veins running along its length grew more defined. With each throb, its swelling girth pushed Nora’s fingers further apart. The ginger stayed right where she was, staring at the massive fuckrod with wide, awestruck eyes. 

“Geez, are you finally done?” Nora said, still trying to get her head around the sheer size of it. “It’s gotta be, like, a foot long!” She released her grip on the anonymous cock and raised her forearm up against it as though measuring it. “… Yeah, that’s probably around a foot. Dunno exactly!” With a shrug, Nora went back to pumping the stranger’s dick. She had both hands around it now, moving from base to tip with each tandem stroke. “Seriously, your dick’s so _heavy!_ ” Nora gushed. “I could probably work out with it! Or do construction work! Or beat up Grimm! Though I don’t know how you’d go about registering a weapon like that…”

 

Yang gritted her teeth together, her right eye twitching. _Just shut up,_ she repeated in her head. _For fuck’s sake, please shut up._ Yang didn’t ask for much! All she wanted was to take the edge off this sudden arousal in peace. Instead, she’d somehow ended up with a blabbermouth who was more interested in yammering on than getting her off. Yang was well aware of Nora’s short attention span, but was a quiet blowjob really too much to ask for? The hands on her cock were pleasant enough, and picturing the shortstack’s figure squatting down in front of her cock had helped Yang get nice and hard, but she wouldn’t be able to finish like this! The constant idiotic dialogue from Nora prevented Yang from conjuring up any complex fantasies to get off to. As soon as Yang started to relax and enjoy herself, Nora was ready to ruin everything with another pointless comment. The praise was nice, yes, but it was getting in the way of actual pleasure! A gloryhole quickie was not the place for verbal worship… or Nora’s pointless ramblings in general. All Yang could do was pray that Nora would grow too preoccupied with her service to continue running her mouth. 

 

It had taken a while, but precum was starting to drip from the apparent stranger’s cock. Nora leaned in even closer, her face now a single inch from the twitching rod. 

“Hrm… Might have to kick it up a notch!” the ginger declared with an enthusiastic nod no-one else could see. She gave the base of her new toy a squeeze, then loosened her grip and began dragging her way up, tracing her fingertips over thick veins on her way to the tip. “Hell of a journey,” Nora giggled, marveling at how far her little fingers had come. Now at the tip, she gently pinched down with her thumbs and index fingers. She furrowed her brow, concentrating like a master artisan putting the finishing touch on their latest craft. Delicately, Nora began tugging down, peeling back the foreskin a millimetre at a time. Finally, the dark purple mushroom head was totally exposed. “Phew, success!” Nora chirped. She leaned back a little to admire her handiwork. Her playmate was throbbing harder than ever, prenut drooling from the tip and leaving a shiny trail where it ran down the shaft. 

“Watch it, you’re making a mess!” Nora warned. Thinking fast, she leaned back in and dragged her tongue over the bared cockhead. The shortstack’s eyes widened and a pleasant shudder ran through her whole body as a powerful flavour immediately dominated her tastebuds. “Nng… Wow, that’s really good,” Nora murmured, pausing to lick her lips. “You don’t mind if I help myself, yeah? I mean… I’d offer to share it around if there was anyone else here. Oh well, more for me!” She licked over the tip again, gathering up as much precum as she could before spreading it all throughout her mouth and swallowing. “Geez, I’m not gonna keep up with it like this… Aha!” Thinking fast, Nora wrapped her plump lips around the head of the rod and sank down a few inches. “Mmmph~” She smiled to herself, pleased with her brilliant idea. Now none of that delicious prenut would go to waste!

 

About time! Nora had dawdled like crazy, but she finally had her lips around Yang’s dick. This was a double win for the blonde: getting sucked off always felt better than a handjob, and Nora would have to shut up now that she had a mouth full of cock. Strangely, Yang found herself more pleased about the latter. _Gawd, took you long enough,_ she thought, closing her eyes and finally focusing on the pleasure. _Maybe I’ll actually get to enjoy myself._ Yang had to admit, the natural pout to Nora’s lips made her mouth feel pretty damn good. She had started bobbing her head, sliding her lips along the shaft and welcoming more and more cock into her mouth. _Wow, she’s… actually pretty good at this. Where’d Nora get so much experience?_ The ginger sucked harder, her cheeks closing in around Yang’s cock and her tongue pressing against the underside. Her hands reached back up to the turgid fuckslab, taking hold of the base and staying there.

“Mmph… Mmn… Nng…” Little moans and grunts came from Nora, audible to Yang in the other stall. The redhead’s fingers moved in tandem with her mouth, squeezing tightly when she lowered her head and relaxing when she drew back. Yang’s dick was throbbing at a steady beat, but soon began picking up the pace. 

_If she keeps this up, I might finally get to cum,_ Yang mused. She had the urge to start thrusting her hips, but didn’t dare move out of fear that the tiniest stimulation would send Nora off on another tangent. The ginger had started moving her hands, pumping at the portion of cock she was unable to fit in her hungry mouth. Drool spilled from her plump lips, running down the length of Yang’s shaft and over Nora’s stroking fingers. Yang had to admit, Nora definitely knew what she was doing! If not for her dreadful attention span, Nora would’ve been the perfect partner. Figuring she was in the clear now, Yang allowed herself to relax and enjoy the stimulation. It had taken forever, but Yang was _finally_ getting the satisfaction she needed.

“Hey, why do you think they call it a glory hole?” Nora suddenly asked, pulling her mouth off Yang’s dick and releasing her grip on it.

_**THUD.**_

Fists and teeth clenched, Yang had slammed her forehead against the wall, sending a rumble through the bathroom and leaving a large crack where her head had landed.

_You’re kidding me. Fuck._

 

Nora blinked in dull surprise. Some kinda crash had echoed out from the next stall over, causing what felt like the entire room to shake. The saliva-slathered schlong was still sticking out though, pointing at Nora and throbbing furiously. After that sudden bang, silence rang out through the bathroom — a silence Nora was all too happy to fill.

“I mean, the hole part is obvious,” she said, continuing as though she had never been interrupted in the first place. “But like, where does the glory come from? What’s so glorious about it?” 

“Fuck it!” shouted an oddly familiar voice from the next stall. “I’ll take care of it myself!” With that, Nora’s veiny playmate was dragged back from the hole. She heard what sounded like a door being kicked off its hinges followed by someone storming out of the room. The echoing footsteps gradually grew quieter, heading upstairs in a hurry. Nora tilted her head in confusion and leaned back against the opposite wall. 

“Sheesh, where the heck did that mood swing come from?” Nora wondered to herself. By now the angry footsteps were out of earshot, as were the students on the floor above whispering amongst themselves and asking if that really was Yang Xiao Long storming out of the library with a tremendous bulge in her skirt.

The redhead suddenly jumped to her feet. She had been here for ages; it was probably well past the time she was allowed to leave! With a spring in her step, Nora pushed the stall door open and carefully walked over the shards of wood now littering the floor. That study session had been so easy! Nora had clearly been worrying over nothing. 

“I wonder if Pyrrha knows about the downstairs library…”


End file.
